Wedding Bells Are Ringing
by Skater xoxo Babe
Summary: Wedding bells are ringing for and the whole country's singing. Lilly and Miley are both royalty and Miley is preparing to be married. Will Miley get the throne even though Lilly's the heir? How will the best friends deal with this? Moliver and Lackson!
1. Summary

**Okay, here is the sequel to Royal Changes, written by Hannah Montana 3-24-06. And yes, I do have permission to be writing a sequel to her story. If you haven't read the story that comes before this, you probably should, but the world wouldn't end if you didn't.**

**Summary-**

**After Lilly learns she is royalty in the far off country of Wenavia, she and her mother move away to live in the palace.**

**Her mother remarries to Miley's father, making Miley also a princess, and Miley's dad a king! When Oliver gets upset about being left out from the royalty, Miley admits her feelings to him, and Mrs. Oken and Mr. Stewart arrange a marriage between them when they both are adults.**

**Since Miley is a month and a half older than Lilly, and is ready to be married sooner than Lilly, will she get the right to the throne before Lilly, even though Lilly is the heir to the throne?**

**Read and find out the answers to all of these questions!**

**A/N:  
**

**If you think that this story sounds at all interesting, please review! I am only asking for five reviews before I post chapter one, but I wouldn't mind more:)**


	2. Chapter One

**Okay, here is the first chapter! I got kind of impatient, so I decided to update really quickly1 I hope you like chapter one:)**

"Kids, are you ready for the dinner party tonight?" Mr. Stewart asked with a grin on his face. "Most of the important people in this country are going to be at the wedding tomorrow, so naturally, they will be at the party tonight. I want all of you to be on your best behavior."

"Dad, I already have enough pressure on me because of the wedding. I don't need even more pressure," Miley said as she sat down in a big armchair that was placed right outside of the dining room.

She watched as her father ate Rocky Road ice cream specially imported from 300 miles away.

"Well, bud. I think you ought to get ready. People are going to start showing up in three hours," her dad said kindly as he shoved another scoopful of ice cream into his mouth.

Miley trudged up the stairs toward her huge bedroom. She had always hated the stairs in the house (castle) because she could just as easily use an elevator, which they desperately needed.

Once she reached her bedroom, she ran over to her closet to find a dress for the formal party tonight, celebrating her marriage. Since she was the guest of honor, she had to find something spectacular to wear.

She looked and searched for the perfect gown, but couldn't find anything, so she ran down the long hall to Lilly's bedroom.

She knocked on the door, and heard a faint "come in."

When she walked in, she saw Lilly sitting on her bed, looking at a stack of dresses. It was one in particular that caught Miley's eye, though.

Miley looked at a burgundy ankle length gown, with the top half ruffled, and the sleeves to go around the shoulders.

"Do you like this one?" Lilly asked, pointing to the dress Miley was looking at. "You can wear it tonight if you want."

"Oh, thanks! I just love it!" Miley screamed enthusiastically. "Do you need any help choosing a dress for tonight?"

"Yes, actually. I couldn't decide between this blue dress," she began, holding up a navy blue knee-length dress, with straps around the neck, and a wide belt on the chest that ties into a bow in the center, "or this pink one." She held up another dress, this one pink with a ruffled bottom and a white ribbon around the waist.

"Well, I don't think either would look nearly as good as this one," Miley said with a grin as she held up a dress nearly the same color as her own. It was a shade of purple with gold ribbons lining the bottom and underneath the breasts, with a low-cut top half. The straps tied around the neck, and it would drop to the ground when she wore it. It was absolutely gorgeous.

"Wow, you're right. I think that this dress is way better than the others," Lilly said as she was taking off her clothes.

"What are you doing?" Miley asked curiously.

"I'm going to try on the dress, silly," Lilly laughed as she slipped the gown onto her fragile body.

"Oh, then I guess I should try on my dress too," Miley said, taking her own clothes off.

Once her pants were laying on the floor and she was in the process of taking off her blouse, the door came flying open.

"What the heck are you two doing?" Oliver asked, as he saw Lilly taking off the dress and Miley taking off her shirt. "Why are you guys stripping for each other?"

"We were trying on our dresses for tonight," I tried to explain calmly to him. "I couldn't find a dress of my own to wear for the occasion, so I came over here to borrow one of Lilly's."

"Oh. Now I feel stupid," Oliver said while scratching his gorgeous chestnut head of hair.

Robbie Ray walked into the room, and saw Oliver with the two half-naked women. "Sweet Nibblets! Couldn't you wait one more day?" he asked while shaking his head.

"No, Mr. Stewart. It's not like that," Oliver defended, finally realizing that the girls were still mostly undressed.

"Than what _is_ going on here?" Miley dad asked quietly, trying his hardest to stay calm.

"The girls were changing into their gowns for tonight when I walked in on them. You know that I have a tendency of forgetting to knock," Oliver said sheepishly.

This would have to be the first time he's seen Miley in this little clothing. Usually she is going on and on about how they are supposed to wait until they were married, and how it was supposed to be special, and blah blah blah...

Robbie Ray pulled Oliver by the collar out of the room, as Miley and Lilly slipped on their gowns for the event tonight.

AS soon as they were dressed, Lilly sat down on her bed. "Miley? Can I tell you anything without worrying about you telling anybody?" she asked anxiously.

"Yes, of coarse! I'm your best friend!" Miley said kindly as she sat down in an armchair near the bed.

"Well, what if I was to tell you that I am in a secret relationship with someone?" Lilly said, looking down at her bare feet, nervous of all the possible answers that Miley could give.

"You are? Who?" Miley asked excitedly.

"Well, it's someone you know..."

"Is it one of the boys from the academy?" Miley asked with a huge smile on her face.

"Well, he lives here in the castle," Lilly hinted.

"Is it Mark, my hairdresser? I thought that he's gay..." Miley said with her eyes narrowed.

"No, he _is_ gay," Lilly said as she giggled. How could Miley possibly think that she would date someone like that?

"Can you just tell me instead of giving me small hints?" begged Miley.

"It's... Jackson..."

"Ewwwww!" the brunette screamed. "First of all, he's my brother. Second of all, he's your brother too!"

"That's why the relationship is secret," Lilly said quietly. "Maybe I shouldn't have told you, judging by the way you are taking this."

"Look, as long as you don't tell anyone else, I'm okay with it," Miley finally said.

**Author's Note!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

Okay, I'm sorry that this chapter is so short! I just couldn't think of anything else to put into this chapter.

Should I keep this story as a Moliver and Lackson, or should I mix around the pairings?

Please give me suggestions for things that should happen in this story, because I desperately need ideas!

When I get at least seven reviews, I will update again!

Luv 'ya!


	3. Chapter Two

**So sorry abot the long wait for an update you guys!!! I have been totally busy, and then my computer started going too slowly to use, and so much has been happening, but i will try and keep the updates steady from now on!**

**No one's POV**

The wedding party was easy for everyone. All the girls had to do was talk to a few people, and dance with a few men.

Naturally, Miley was a little nervous about her wedding, since she was just barely 18 for 3 months, so before she had even been at the party for 2 hours, she went upstairs to go to bed early.

What she wasn't expecting was to see Oliver laying down on her bed, waiting for her.

**Miley's POV**

I gasped in horror. "Oliver! What do you think you're doing?" I screamed, but then covered my mouth, nervous about the fact that someone may have heard this screetch.

"Miley, I've been listening to you for a year and a half. I can't wait any longer, not even a day. Please, just take me now," he responded, sounding seductive and serious at the same time. He motioned for me to come over to the bed with him, and I was anxious about it, but I walked over to him anyway.

The moment I was near him, he pounced on me like a wildcat, and kissed me forcefully. I gave in for a moment, and then said,"No. We can't do this. Why are you so eager to do this no matter what before we are, you know, married?"

He instantly sat up and said, "I'm sorry, I have just been waiting so long, and I have been so patient about this, I'm sorry. I thought it was only fair that after you making me wait so long for this, I could get it... I guess that was wrong of me to think though... I'm sorry."

My eyes grew big. I hadn't realized that I was being so stubborn and pushy... And I also had never realized how sentimental Oliver could be.

I thre myself at him, kissing him passionately on the lips, as I waited for him to reply to my kiss. He did, and soon I was taking his dress shirt off, as he fumbled with the zipper of his pants.

While he was doing this, I stood up from my spot on the bed, and walked over to my closet.

"What is it this time?" he asked shockingly. "Don't tell me you changed your mind... again... did you?"

"No, but I want to put my dress away so it doesn't get ruined..." she said as she hung it on the hanger, leaving her in only her panties and pushup bra.

"Good th--" he was cut off by Miley, taking the oppritunity of his mouth being open by placing her tongue gently inside.

They began making out passionately, as Oliver pulled off him boxers with one hand and pulled of Miley's panties with the other... He got his boxer shorts off quickly, but while he continued to fumble with Miley's undergarments, he reached for her bra, and quickly unclasped it.

When they were completely nude, they got under the covers, and started what Oliver (and admittedly Miley) had been waiting for so long for.

**Author's note!!!**

**Sorry about the long wait for this chapter! And I'm also sorry that this chapter was short, but that is EXACTLY where I needed to cut off the chapter...**

**Hope I get at least nine reviews, or else you won't be seeing another update for an aweful long time!!!**

**Luv 'ya,**

**Roxi**


End file.
